Controlverse
by ookami desu
Summary: My vision darted left and right, up and down, looking anywhere and everywhere for something. I don't know what and I don't know how, but something to do something about this. I was not going down without a fight. [Random drabbles for controlverse. Not posted in chonological order; will eventually create a timeline for this. MaiNao. f/f]
1. Cuddles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai HiME or characters.

 **A/N:** Hi all! I'm back. I've actually posted a bunch of these over the past month onto my writing blog at ookamidesu dot blogspot dot com, but I realized that not many of you know about it, so I decided to repost here. The idea is daily updates, but I don't always feel like drabbling at the end of the day, so it's relatively sporadic.

The timeline for these are not chronological, so it might take a bit for everyone to piece together. But all the same, these are things that happened throughout Mai and Nao's relationship, before and during. Hopefully, after enough of these, you'll see what I'm envisioning in their world. :)

* * *

The bed moved once again as the person next to me shifts around for the umpteenth time in the past hour.

"Sleep," I growled, turning my head slightly in her direction. "Or I will make you."

"Your bed is lopsided. I keep feeling like I'm falling towards the middle," she replied, shifting _yet again_.

"Then fall into the middle."

"But that's not comfortable."

I released another growl before I turned my entire body around and allowed it to sink into the middle of the bed, where there was a small dip due to overuse. Then, I reached over to place an arm over her midsection and pulled her into me. I took her lack of protest (and the fact that she was nuzzling my neck) as consent, so I left my arm where it was. It appeared she has taken that as my consent because she reciprocated and crossed an arm over to hug me closer.

"We're cuddling," she pointed out.

I could almost hear the smirk in her voice. "No, we're not."

"Yes, we are. There is no space between our bodies. You're holding me and I'm holding you. This is called cuddling."

"This is called shut up and let me sleep," I retorted, knowing full well that she was technically right.

Except I'm never going to admit that I was _cuddling_ someone. It's such a _sappy_ thing to do.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Prompts are welcomed! At first, I took random prompts from my girlfriend, but recently it's just been whatever weird crap my brain churns out. So if anyone wants to help out and send me a prompt, feel free to PM me or comment.


	2. Haunted House

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai HiME or characters.

 **A/N:** This was to the prompt 'haunted house'.

* * *

The stairs creaked eerily with each step that I took. When I have finally ascended to the top of the stairway, I was left with a decision. Do I go left or right?

"Just pick one," a whispered voice urged.

I shone the dim flashlight in both directions, hoping it would help with the decision making, but what I saw left me with no real answers. In both directions were the same exact layout: creepy doors that were left slightly ajar. The person with me grew impatient and took the lead. She snatched the flashlight from my hand before choosing right.

"Nao!" I hissed after her.

I watched her walk right into the room without a care in the world before I realized that I should follow her if I did not want to lose my light source. Unfortunately, when I walked into the room that she disappeared into, there was nothing.

And I mean nothing. Absolute nothingness. I could not see anything, or anyone. I could not see a ceiling, or a floor, or my girlfriend. Just absolute darkness. Until my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then, I saw several shades of darkness. And these shades of darkness were moving. In a slow, swaying, almost dragging motion. And they were moving towards me.

"Nao!" I yelled, my eyes searching desperately for her.

The figures were getting closer. When I turned around with the intention of leaving, the door slammed shut in front of me, followed by the timid sound of a lock clicking into place. Fear gripped at me as my brain came to the realization that I was trapped. There was no way out. The door was shut and locked.

And then there were these dark figures closing in on me. Slowly, but surely.

My vision darted left and right, up and down, looking anywhere and everywhere for something. I don't know what and I don't know how, but something to do something about this. I was not going down without a fight. As soon as I spotted a long cylindrical object, I counted my blessings and ran for it. But when I picked it up and felt what the material was, I couldn't quite call it a weapon. Nonetheless, it was better than nothing.

I swung it a couple times before turning to face the direction I knew the figures were coming from. Except there was nothing. There was no swaying or moving. The figures just... disappeared.

My mind could not believe it. Something did not add up. It just didn't feel right. They had to be _somewhere_. My eyes continued searching, when suddenly _something_ appeared in front of me.

A pale, floating face screamed, "BOO!"

I screamed. I screamed and swung my so-called weapon at this floating face. I cried and screamed and swung until my ears finally registered giggles and laughter.

That was when I stopped and realized that my eyes had closed at some point in that encounter, because when I opened my eyes, there was light. I saw the floor and the ceiling and various props in the room. And I saw my girlfriend, laughing hysterically as she cradled her side.

"That was not funny!" I shouted at her, half angry and half embarrassed.

"Yes it was! You should have seen yourself!" she replied between her laughs.

I briefly looked at the styrofoam noodle I was holding before tossing it aside and stomping over to the door that was labeled "EXIT". I could hear Nao trailing behind me, her laughter finally having ended as she called for me to wait.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think. And if you have any prompts, please send it to me. :)


	3. Squid

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Mai HiME or characters.

 **A/N:** This was to the prompt 'Squid'.

* * *

"C'mon Mai," I tried again as I poked her playfully. "I was just teasing."

"I was scared!" she glared back at me. "You were supposed to be there for moral support. Instead, _you_ ran off and decided to scare me _more_."

"But you have to admit it was fun. And you did hit me like a million times with that stick thing."

"It was styrofoam. You could barely feel it," she deadpanned.

"But I totally felt it when you flailed your other arm around and smacked me a couple times," I countered.

"It was your own fault," she huffed, picking up the pace.

"Hai hai," I conceded as I followed her. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

She stopped in her tracks and quirked a brow. "How?"

I looked around me, hoping to find something useful. When something from afar caught my eye, I turned to my girlfriend and told her to wait for me. She gave me a confused look before warning me about teasing her again as I ran off to find the thing that I wanted.

"Kid!" I stopped to an elementary schooler.

He turned around to face me, confused.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, motioning to the thing he was holding.

He pointed to a direction ahead of me. When I looked, I found the stall I was looking for and thanked him before bolting off.

"Two!" I said to the vendor as I fished out the bills for him.

"Thanks for your business," he grunted as we exchanged currency for goods.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied absently before making my way back towards my girlfriend. When I spotted her standing on the side next to a lamplight, I approached her with the surprise behind my back.

"Back," I announced.

She looked at me warily, eyeing behind me as she noticed me hiding something. "Yeah, and...?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

When she did, I placed one of the things that I recently purchased on her lips. She automatically bit into it and opened her eyes.

"Squid?" she smirked.

"It's your favorite, right? I got two," I showed her the other stick I was holding before handing it to her.

She bit into her grilled squid again and just grinned at me, a devilish twinkle in her eyes as she looked at me. Something in me knew that there was going to be trouble with that look, but in an effort to appease her, I chose to ignore it and continued to watch her eat.

"Kiss me," she said after she swallowed her previous bite.

"What?" I asked, backing up slightly.

"I said, kiss me."

"B-But you're still eating. Shouldn't we do that kind of thing after you're done?" I reasoned.

"But I want you to kiss me now."

"I just... I don't know if-"

"You really scared me back there in that haunted house. I might have nightmares tonight if you don't kiss me. I might have multiple nigh-"

"Okay, okay!" I knew she was doing this on purpose. She knew I hated squid. She knew I especially hated grilled squid. So the fact that she purposefully ate some and then told me to kiss her meant that she wanted me to essentially taste the thing that I absolutely hate. As punishment.

I leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips, hoping she will let me get away with just that. Unfortunately, Mai was not feeling very forgiving at the moment. As soon as I tried to pull away, she leaned forward and deepened the kiss. Her tongue snuck in to touch mine, and in that moment, it took everything I had to not push her away. She continued teasing, playing, _punishing_ me until she was satisfied.

When we parted, she had to hide her evil grin by taking a giant bite out of her squid. The _horrid_ aftertaste that was left in my mouth almost left me gagging. But with some self-control and a little bit of acting, I was able to keep a somewhat straight face as I hurried off to find a beverage. Any beverage that would wash away the vileness that I had to endure.

* * *

Hope you found that enjoyable. The next installment follows up from here. R&R much appreciated.


End file.
